


The Castle Oitallef

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gourry has some intense dreams about Lina. Warnings for het sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Castle Oitallef

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Slayers. This was written for the Kinkfest prompt: -Lina/Gourry - Dreams, chairsex, blowjob - They had gone to that castle in ruins for the search of somekind of magical object, but when Gourry saw that luxurious throne he let his mind fly away as always.

It had been an exhausting day. Lina had heard about some old castle that reportedly contained a powerful sword, and as they had yet to find a decent replacement for the Sword of Light, they had decided to check it out. The castle was huge, and they had spent the whole day exploring what remained of the west wing with no luck. And then Lina found the library.

“I don’t think that we’re going to find the sword today.” She said as she sat down with some ancient book, “Why don’t we call it for a night and start again early tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Gourry replied as he tried to keep the tension from his voice. It had been a hot, muggy day, and Lina had stripped down to her yellow undershirt and a pair of shorts she had pulled out from somewhere. Her long red locks were pulled back in a pony tail, with wispy strands falling out, sticking to a face damp with sweat. Her clothes were also damp, sticking to her erotically. When she had pulled out her glasses to read, it somehow seemed to amplify the effect rather than detract. “I guess I’ll find a place somewhere to sleep.”

“Don’t go too far.” She said absentmindedly. Gourry could tell that she was already worlds away into her book.

It was a relief to get out into the cold stone corridors. He had been scared that she would notice how he was staring, but as always Lina remained oblivious. Sometimes he wanted her to notice, so that he could get it out in the open. But the other part of him was scared, and it was that part that held him back. Quite simply, Lina was not at all the type of woman he thought he would ever fall for. She was loud, rude, smart, brash…everything that a lady was not supposed to be. Which meant that he had no clue as to how to court her. Surely the things he’d do for someone like Sylphiel wouldn’t work for someone like Lina. No, the only way he could see a relationship with Lina taking off would be with her as the aggressor. And that thought in and of itself was a turn on.

Something shiny interrupted his thoughts. He stopped and looked at the room to his right, his eyes widening. He pulled back the wide double doors that had been cracked open, and found himself in what must have been the throne room, for right in the center of it was the most exquisite chair that Gourry had ever seen.

The upholstered red velvet had held up well despite its age. It was trimmed with genuine solid gold, studded with emeralds, rubies, and other precious stones. Gourry was surprised it hadn’t been looted, and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that that would change as soon as Lina set her sights on it. It was a shame…

In a few strides he crossed the room and sat on it. It was surprisingly comfortable. Whomever made it must have done so with someone of Gourry’s height and build in mind. He leaned back and closed his eyes. After such a long, hard day of work it was so nice to kick back and relax.

“Gourry?” he heard Lina’s voice ask. The only time she said his name like that was when she was begging for the Sword of Light. He opened his eyes, and felt his breath leave his body.

She leaned casually against the door in what could only be described as a sultry manner. Her glasses sat askew against her face with her hair falling in her eyes. “You seemed tense earlier. I was wondering if there was anything I could do about it.” She continued in a sing song voice.

 _That’s it, I’m dreaming,_ Gourry thought to himself. _Might as well go with it._

Silently he undid his trousers, allowing his hardening erection out. Lina licked her lips and slowly made her way towards him, like a panther to its prey. There was something undeniably arousing in the anticipation, in watching her movements, seeing the hunger in her eyes, watching as she got down on her knees…

Anticipation flowed into ecstasy as she ran her tongue up and down along his length. She took the tip of his shaft into her mouth for a brief, heavenly second, sucking hard before taking it out and running her tongue up and down him. It was a pattern she continued several times, driving him to the brink of insanity.

“Lina,” he gasped as his fingers laced through her hair and behind her head, “Stop teasing.” He gritted as he pulled her gently so that her mouth was over his erection.

She complied, the warmth of her mouth enveloping him blissfully, rubbing her tongue along the tip of his penis. His hands tightened in her hair as she moved her mouth up and down a few times before sucking hard. For awhile the only sounds that punctuated the air were the smacks of Lina sucking him off combined with his moans of pleasure.

Gourry’s hands moved down from her head and to her waist, pulling her up gently. She stopped her ministrations, arching an eyebrow at him, “What?”

“I want you up here.” He said as she stood up. He undid the button on her shorts and they fell around her ankles. He seized her swiftly, crushing her to him in a fierce kiss. She kicked her shorts off and wrapped her legs around his waist, her heat enticingly close to his hardness. The once roomy chair now suddenly seemed cramped, but Gourry did not mind at all.

He squeezed a hand to reach between her legs to make sure that she was ready. He was pleased to find her warm and wet, and without further preparation he pushed himself into her. He gasped as she cried his name, her hands gripping his shoulder tightly. She was so tight and hot, and her vaginal walls pulsated around him rhythmically.

She braced herself against him and pulled out slightly before sliding back down. Gourry found his hands moving under her yellow shirt, seeking out her small but pert breasts as she continued to move up and down. He finally pulled her shirt up to expose them, drawing one nipple into his mouth while his hand caressed the other one.

She squeezed her walls tightly around him, and it was all Gourry could do to prevent himself from biting on her nipple so hard that it drew blood. He leaned back in the chair, relishing the waves of pleasure that ran through him as she bobbed up and down, squeezing him every so often at irregular intervals, winking at him deviously as she did.

“If you…keep that up, I won’t last.” He gasped.

She leaned forward to kiss him passionately and he drew his hands around her waist. She pulled away slightly to whisper in his ear. What she said sent him reeling over board, and he felt himself caught in the throes of one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had when…

His eyes shot open. Pale moonlight shown in from the window, illuminating the fact that he was utterly alone in the throne room. He took a few deep steadying breaths and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked down to find the tell tale wetness on his trousers. The dream had been intense, but in end that’s all it was. An intense dream. The warm body of Lina Inverse was not resting comfortably against his.

The euphoria died, with loneliness settling in its place.


End file.
